


Afternoon Cravings

by Battered_child



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battered_child/pseuds/Battered_child
Summary: Harry's having cravings and Draco just can't stomach it. Oneshot, HPDM slash, MPregOriginally posted on FF.net under the name BatteredChild
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 76





	Afternoon Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving this across from ff.net oringinally posted there in 2008 under the name BatteredChild

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.

Afternoon Cravings

"Come on Draco, can't you just get it for me?" 

"Harry I know that you're pregnant but I refuse to make you an apple, honey and mustard sandwich." Even as he said the words Draco felt faintly ill at the prospect.

Harry pouted and Draco sighed in disgust. "No Harry. I love you but that is just revolting, the thought of it is almost enough to make me sick," the blonde suppressed a shudder and tried to ignore his queasy stomach.

"But Draco-"

"No. I'm not doing it, and that's final."

The brunette pouted even more, and Draco rolled his eyes but remained firmly seated.

"Look love, if you're hungry I can get you something else. Or we could order in if you like? Of all your cravings so far, this is where I draw the line."

Harry huffed and began the slow process of getting off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, grabbing hold of Harry's arm.

Harry shook the hand off and continued to try and haul himself to his feet. Finally he was up, leaning back a little to compensate for the weight of his baby bump, as he adjusted to the new position.

"I'm going to make my sandwich," he called over his shoulder as he began to waddle over to the kitchen.

Draco scowled and silently cursed pregnancy cravings, "Harry please don't make that. I wasn't kidding when I said that the thought of it made me sick."

"Not my problem," was his only reply.

The blonde's scowl deepened and began to mutter aloud about just why Harry's latest craving made him feel ill.

Five minutes later, after much cupboard slamming and banging in the kitchen, Harry returned, looking on the verge of tears.

Draco was immediately at his side, his mood swiftly changing from disgust to concern.

"What's wrong love?" he asked, pulling the slightly shorter man into his arms.

Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder, snuffling pitifully, but not giving any real answer.

"Please tell me what's wrong Harry."

Finally Harry took a deep breath, choking back sobs and cried "Draco there's no apples." With that he began to really sob, throwing his arms around his lover.

Draco bit back a smirk and held Harry for a long moment, soothing his tears, all the while secretly glad that Harry's snack had been put off due to their kitchen's lack of one of the main ingredients.

"Harry?" he said softly into the brunette's ear. He got no response but carried on anyway. "Would you like some chocolate?"

Harry's crying stopped rather abruptly and he looked up at Draco through still watery eyes. "Can I have some peanut butter with it?"

Draco smile, barely holding back his laughter and nodded, "Of course love."


End file.
